


Blood Bite

by GreenDreamer27



Series: More Than Meets the Eye [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, What if Jack and Ianto met back in the 18th century?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDreamer27/pseuds/GreenDreamer27
Summary: Case file #324  ■■/■■/1898A vampire-like creature came through the Rift. Was contained and deposed of. However, not before attacking a local. A 25-year-old male by the name of Ianto Jones.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: More Than Meets the Eye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Blood Bite

Oh god. He was dying. Ianto was dying.

He lay there. Head slumped against the cool bars of the cell. Hoping for any relief to his suffering. Hushed voices, just out of sigh, barely audible. Even though he couldn’t hear what they were saying he knew they were talking about him.

Just then, another voice joined the conversation, a man’s. Ianto hadn’t heard, nor seen, any men since he had come here. Only two women. The sound of footsteps coming his way. Ianto flinched, he would have backed away, to hide in the shadows of the cell, but he did not have the energy.

The footsteps stopped. Ianto opened his eyes. In front of him, just beyond the cell, was a man. A handsome man. Yet, there something off about him, something Ianto could not put his finger on. Something was not right about this man. Ianto just watched as the man studied him. Like he was some animal on show. However, Ianto couldn’t take his eyes off the stranger, like there was this hunger, a desire. The two women, the ones who found him, standing behind the stranger, watching him like hawks.

“Found it stumbling about the streets a few days ago, thought it was a drunk at first. But it turned to be one of the casualties of that vampire”

“And you kept him here ever since?!”

“It’s a threat to the empire Jack! Who knows what that thing could do if we had just left it!”.

“But you think it’s okay for you to just… Just leave him here, in this cell. To die?!”

The voices had steadily got louder throughout the conversation. Too much for Ianto. He just wanted to block them all out, make them go away. He barely noticed the cell door opening and himself being scooped up. Somehow he felt safe, lulled to sleep by the steady thudding of a heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he next awake, he found himself in a bed, in an unfamiliar room.

“Hey, hey, take it easy.” It was the man from early. He looked the same. Otherworldly blue eyes, a handsome jawline and wings?! Where had the wings come from? 

“I’m sorry, I had to get you out of there, it wasn’t safe for you…” Jack trailed off, realizing that this poor man wasn’t even listening. 

“You’re probably hungry. Here” Jack held out his wrist, thick veins, pumping blood. Blood. Oh god. Blood. It was all Ianto could think about. It was the only thing he had been thinking about for days. Before he knew it, he was biting down. Drinking up that sweet nectar.

Jack bite back a hiss of pain, “Ah. Hey, take it easy, there plenty, I’m not going to starve you”.

“Sorry” Ianto replied, wiping his mouth, “I don’t mean t-” 

Jack cut him off, “It’s okay. The transition makes you hungry and as I said I’ve got plenty” He smiled and held out his arm again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A couple of hours later. Ianto lay in bed next to his new friend. He listened as Jack explained what Ianto was turning into. A vampire. A creature of the night. However, Jack couldn’t answer many of the questions Ianto had. According to Jack, they had barely information on the creature that bit Ianto. Jack also explained his wings. He often wore a perception filter, as he called it. It was some sort of fancy tech that allowed him to changed how people saw him.

“By the way”, Ianto mumble drowsily, “You haven’t told me your name”

“Captain Jack Harkness, what about you?”

“Jones... Ianto Jones”

“Well, nice to meet you, Ianto Jones.” Jack knew this was going to be the start of something brilliant.


End file.
